LOS ANGELES DE CHARLIE, PARTE 2
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: ¡Esta no es la segunda parte de un fic, sino la "secuela" de mi pasado Minific "Los Angeles de Charlie" que también pueden conseguir aquí en FF! Charlie regresa a la Tierra a intentar completar la misión encomendada por sus Angeles. ¿Lo logrará?


MINIFIC SECUELA

LOS ANGELES DE CHARLIE

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, 1976. Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro y sólo para entretenimiento._

La entrada de la prisión se abría de par en par ante él, pero en lugar de estar feliz por haber quedado libre, Charlie no salía de su estupor. Hacía unos minutos, mientras aguardaba el momento en que abandonaría la celda para siempre, se había quedado dormido, y al despertar, tuvo que echarse agua fría en la cara para despejar de su mente el alocado sueño que había tenido: en el mismo, él había resultado gravemente herido, y al volver en sí, estaba en una especie de purgatorio que más bien parecía un portal, y los dos ángeles que lo habían recibido le decían que tenía una misión que cumplir en la Tierra, y que cuando regresara con el resto de los humanos volando un caballo, todo volvería a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado. Y aunque nunca antes había visto a esos dos ángeles, ambos conocían todo sobre su vida y amigos, entre éstos, su viejo camarada Terry, y su nueva amiga Candy. "Definitivamente fue un sueño", dijo él en voz alta, mientras atravesaba la verja que lo llevaría de regreso a la libertad. Luego de haber mostrado un ejemplo de buena conducta en la cárcel, ahora él se integraría a la libre comunidad, tal vez preparando flores como su madre… y una vez tuviera su oficio establecido, entonces buscaría a Sandra Neville, la hija del capitán a quien tanto había molestado en el pasado, y le diría todo cuanto su corazón había resguardado por años.

Con un poco de dinero que habían reunido algunos de sus compañeros del penal, iba a llamar un taxi, cuando de repente, un extraño objeto aterrizó frente a sus ojos. "¡Un aeroplano hecho en piel!", exclamó, y un timbre de alarma sonó en su mente, como si la escena le resultara típica de alguien a quien había conocido. La puerta de la avioneta se abrió frente a él, y sin pensarlo dos veces Charlie subió, encontrándose frente a frente con el chico de los anteojos que tan bien lo había aconsejado en el portal de su sueño. "No puede ser", susurró, mientras la puerta del avión se cerraba. "Entonces todo era cierto…"

"¿En serio creíste que todo era producto de tu imaginación?", rió Stear. "¿Qué te parece si te llevo a tu destino en este nuevo invento?"

Charlie se rascó la cabeza, aturdido. A juzgar por el sueño/visión, ¿no se suponía que estuviera herido? "¿Cómo es que nadie nos haya visto en… este aparato tan extraño?"

"Es invisible para el resto de los mortales", contestó el inventor, a medida que el avión iba subiendo en altura. "Debemos pasar por Anthony antes que vayas al hogar de Pony…"

"¿Hogar de quién?" Mientras más Charlie preguntaba, menos entendía. Pero no logró obtener una respuesta, pues la singular nave en la que viajaban comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire, y Stear no pudo controlarlo. "Nooooo….", se lamentó, "¡No es posible que mi nuevo intento vaya a fallar precisamente ahora!"

Pero la máquina parecía haber cobrado vida propia, y ante los gritos ensordecedores de Charlie, el aeroplano hizo un descenso vertiginoso, hasta dar con un extenso valle de rosas. El avión había quedado con el fuselaje hacia el lado, y cuando ambos ocupantes bajaron del mismo, Stear tenía los ojos estrellados por el impacto. Charlie, por su parte, se tocó el rostro para asegurarse que no había sufrido daño, y en eso una rosa que volaba suelta se posó sobre su cicatriz, y al él remover la flor de su cara, se palpó la marca, ¡y la misma había desaparecido! Miró a Stear con intenciones de formularle una pregunta cuando el segundo ángel, tan rubio como el sol, y con ojos tan azules como el cielo, comenzó a aproximarse a ellos. "¡Mucho cuidado con mis rosas!", exclamó, sin mucha seriedad, Anthony Brower.

El verlo sólo agravó el estado de confusión de Charlie. "¿Debo suponer que he vuelto al portal de meditación?"

Anthony lanzó una de sus melódicas y desenfadadas carcajadas. "Los paisajes son diferentes, pero el propósito es el mismo. Charlie, ¿Stear ya te contó qué es lo que te corresponde hacer?"

"En eso estábamos, primito", indicó el ángel de anteojos, "pero fue entonces cuando el avión se salió de control."

"Ya veo", musitó Anthony conteniendo los deseos de reír, y luego se dirigió a Charlie: "En vista de que ya no hay aeroplano, Stear y yo buscaremos un modo de llevarte en ruta al hogar de Pony. Allí tocarás a la puerta, y depositarás sobre el suelo un objeto que vamos a darte."

"No es un invento, te lo aseguro", aclaró Stear. "Si a mí no me funcionan, ¡mucho menos habrán de funcionar para un extraño!"

"¿Todo esto tiene algo que ver con tus intenciones de reunir a Candy y a Terry, Anthony?", cuestionó Charlie.

"Exactamente", respondió el cultivador de rosas, "y más tarde veremos cómo hacemos para llevar una misión de amor a Patty como habíamos acordado."

"Díganme qué es lo que tengo que hacer", se ofreció Charlie, pues era lo menos que podía hacer en gratitud a sus amigos Terry y Candy, por haberlo ayudado en los momentos más difíciles, económica y emocionalmente. Además, mientras más rápido ayudara a la joven pareja y a Patty, más rápido acudiría al puerto al encuentro de Sandra, a quien tenía que pedir muchas disculpas por haber sido una influencia negativa en la adolescencia de ella, entre otras cosas…

"Aguarda", dijo Anthony, y tanto él como Stear silbaron en el aire. Al instante, un carruaje con dos caballos arribaba al campo de rosas, y un hombre de avanzada edad llevaba las riendas. "Señor McGregor, ¿cómo está usted?"

"Como un niño de quince años", contestó William McGregor con una amplia sonrisa. "¿Me mandaron a llamar para ayudar a Candy, verdad?"

"Sí, tal y como le habíamos platicado hace poco", confirmó Stear. "¡Pero ahora necesitamos su ayuda con mayor urgencia! Nos quedamos sin medio de transporte para llevar a Charlie al hogar de Pony…"

"¿Otra vez te falló uno de tus inventos, muchacho?", preguntó el señor McGregor.

"Hace un poco fabricó un caballo volador que sí funcionó, señor", sostuvo Anthon y, "hasta que tocó tierra, claro está… entonces se evaporó."

"En ese caso, ¿qué estamos esperando?" En un chasquido de dedos, el señor McGregor hizo que se abriera la puerta del carruaje que conducía, y antes que Charlie subiera al celestial vehículo, Anthony le hizo entrega del objeto que habría de entregar. "Es algo simple, pero significa mucho en la vida de Candy, y eso hará la diferencia en su corazón."

"¿Y qué hay de Terry?", preguntó Charlie.

"Ya me inventaré algo para él", informó Stear quien añadió: "Vamos, se te hace tarde, y no queremos que faltes a tu encuentro con Sandra."

"¿Cómo sabes sobre Sandra?", inquirió Charlie incrédulo, al tiempo que recibía una rosa morada de Anthony. "Para tu Sandra", le dijo, antes que él y Stear se desvanecieran de la vista del otrora delincuente.

En sólo unos segundos, él y el señor McGregor se aparcaban frente al hogar de Pony, y no bien Charlie había atravesado la cerca cuando el carruaje desapareció de su vista, y a él no le quedó otro remedio que cumplir con su cometido. Avanzó a grandes pasos hacia la puerta, y en cuanto tocó la misma, se apartó hacia un lado para que nadie lo viera. De pronto, la puerta se abrió, y desde el otro lado de la casa Pony, Charlie vio cómo Candy miraba a todos lados, sin comprender quién había llamado, y fue entonces cuando ella la vio… ahí estaba, la armónica color zafiro, con dos siglas inconfundibles grabadas en una de las esquinas: T.G. Charlie estuvo atento a la reacción de su amiga, pero en eso sintió que una fuerza mayor lo transportaba lejos, tal vez de regreso al portal de meditación donde de seguro merodeaban sus dos amigos ángeles, a la espera de resultados. Pero lo que sí había alcanzado a ver, antes de haberse alejado del hogar de Pony, era el triste semblante de una enorme perra que no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de la cerca. Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera los ángeles, había imaginado que Miena había reconocido a su dueño, el señor McGregor, y que lo añoraba como nunca antes. 


End file.
